


soft wind

by surejoon



Category: no fandoms just little works i did
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Ruin Everything, This Is Sad, This is supposed to be happy, enjoy, help me tag, i don’t deserve nice things, kind of happy, kind of sad, spring/summer, the character isn’t okay though, the wind is there for her :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surejoon/pseuds/surejoon
Summary: sighing, she concentrated on the soft feeling of the wind.it felt calm, soothing; close to the feeling of fingertips faintly running up and down her arm.the soft wind whispers in her ear,that it’s okayresteverything is fineyou’re fine





	soft wind

**Author's Note:**

> woAh this is so different to my other works  
> is what i thought at the beginning  
> buT THEN one thing led to anOTHER AND I WAS IMPLYING SOMETHING SAD.  
> THAT’S ME.
> 
> enjoy.

she lay there, relishing the feelings of the soft wind on rare days.

 

it was one of the few days where her chaotic and uncontrollable mind was at peace,

where she felt like she could breathe,

her lungs expanding with the cool air.

 

her window was opened half-way, it was starting to get hot now,

she woke up that morning feeling like a heater was pressed against her.

 

she felt unproductive and lazy, normally her days would be filled with rapidness; never getting time to herself.

so when she finally got time, it left a weird feeling in her body. as if it wasn’t normal. lazy.

 

sighing, she concentrated on the soft feeling of the wind.

it felt calm, soothing; close to the feeling of fingertips faintly running up and down her arm.

calm in the way that it put her mind to rest,

soothing in the way that it put her flushed skin to rest.

 

for once in her life, she felt like her life was balanced; nothing was wrong, she was fine, and she had everything she needed.

 

the soft wind whispers in her ear,

that it’s okay

rest

everything is fine

you’re fine

 

she lay there, slowly closed her eyes and escaped reality

and yet the soft wind still caressed her body.

 

her mind was still chaotic, her life wasn’t really balanced, she had no one and nothing -

but it was okay because

 

the soft wind would protect her.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sure_joon) [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/surejoon)


End file.
